


Your Money Where

by millenarium



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millenarium/pseuds/millenarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фрэнк не уверен, что римминг ради развлечения можно считать чем-то грязным. Джерард убеждает его, что так оно и есть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Money Where

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rivers_bend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/gifts).
  * A translation of [Your Money Where](https://archiveofourown.org/works/272855) by [rivers_bend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend). 



> Опубликовано на https://ficbook.net/readfic/3463323  
> Бета: doxie

— Ты хочешь засунуть свой язык мне в задницу, — произносит Фрэнк.

— А ты не хочешь? — Джерард смущается, будто бы Фрэнк говорит, что он отказывается от секса из-за его религиозных убеждений. Фрэнк не отказывается от секса, понятно? Секс — это удивительно. Но он все равно не понимает, почему Джи хотел бы полизать его _там_.

— Моя задница.

— Если тебе это не нравится, тогда я тебе отсосу, — Джерард толкает Фрэнка на кровать лицом вниз, расстегивая его джинсы. Это отчасти впечатляет. И Фрэнк никогда не скажет "нет", если ему предлагают минет, так что он не возражает. Вообще.

— Что, если тебе это не понравится? — потому что правда. Его задница. И _язык_ Джерарда. Язык в его _рту_.

— Мне это нравится, — уверяет его Джерард, стягивая штаны с боксерами вниз к его ногам и подталкивая Фрэнка лечь на живот.

— Делай, что хочешь, — бормочет Фрэнк в подушку, но не сопротивляется, когда Джерард разводит его бедра и располагается между ними.

Он ожидает, что Джи сделает это сразу, потому что обычно Джерард действует именно так, но тот начинает с посасывающих поцелуев на изгибе, где зад Фрэнка сливается с его правым бедром.

— Люблю твою задницу, — говорит он, покусывая немного правее того места, куда целовал. Становится щекотно, но на бедрах Фрэнка теплые ладони Джерарда, руки поддерживают его ноги, а сам Фрэнк пытается расслабиться, когда Джи перемещается на другую сторону, добавляя к поцелуям и привычным покусываниям прижимающийся нос. И, может, это и имел в виду Джерард. Не вылизывание зада Фрэнка; он просто хотел погрызть его ягодицы. Что тоже абсолютно круто.

Не считая этого, _ох_. Теперь Джи утыкается носом в его яйца, а его руки больше не на бедрах Фрэнка. Его руки раздвигают — его — да. А язык вылизывает, и _ебать_.

— Ох, — выдавливает Фрэнк, но ему мешает подушка (у них было столько секса, и, видимо, только это заставляет его кусать ее), так что Джерард, вероятно, не слышал.

— Да, — все-таки отвечает Джи, а его голос приглушен _задницей_ Фрэнка. И сейчас он не просто лижет, он зарывается туда лицом, язык и губы, подбородок и нос, и, боже мой, _зубы_ , заставляют член Фрэнка набухать, а его бедра дергаться от того, насколько, блять, хорошо он себя чувствует. Насколько, блять, грязно. И Фрэнк хочет свернуться в клубок и спрятать свое лицо, он, сука, дрожит, как чертова девственница на выпускном, что за херня.

— Гнннгхх, — он стонет, ерзая ногами, будто бы собирается уползти, руки сжимают простыни на постели, и Джи использует свои пальцы, чтобы раскрыть его еще больше, он вцепился в бедра, чтобы держать его близко, как будто высасывает из него _душу_ , гребаный пиздец, почему никто никогда раньше не делал с ним такое.

А потом он, блять, издевается, боже, он _останавливается_.

— Все нормально, Фрэнки? Тебе нравится, мне продолжать? — его рот находится достаточно близко, чтобы Фрэнк мог чувствовать каждый порыв воздуха над своим мокрым скользким отверстием, но недостаточно близко для того, чтобы коснуться, и он ублюдок, достаточно сильный, чтобы держать Фрэнка, не позволяя двигаться.

— Не останавливайся, мудак, — Фрэнк в отчаянии рычит сквозь зубы. — Не _останавливайся_.

Он уверен, что на самом деле Джерард произносит "ура!", но это больше похоже на " _я же тебе говорил_ ". Фрэнк не придирается хотя бы потому, что что бы он ни сказал, Джерард утыкается в него еще сильнее, а язык медленно и глубоко его растягивает.

Фрэнк думает о том, как они впервые поцеловались — поцеловались по-настоящему, не по вине алкоголя, скуки или просто по-приколу — и как он чувствовал себя придавленным ртом Джерарда, руками по обе стороны его головы, как каждая его часть, к которой не прикасался Джерард, исчезла. Это единственный случай, когда все чувства твоего тела сосредотачиваются на твоем лице, но Фрэнк не знал, что делать с ощущением, когда все, что он чувствует, — это его задница. Его рот хотя бы может целовать. Все, что он способен сейчас делать, — принимать.

Трястись, корчиться и скулить, как щенок.

Язык Джерарда становится больше, сильнее, проходит глубже, чувствуется, как он ползет внутри него, а потом Фрэнк понимает, что Джи снова с ним разговаривает. Низкий тон, успокаивающие слова и идеальное растягивающее проникновение пальцами, три, по крайней мере, может быть, даже четыре, он способен на это. Джерард трахает его, привычно раскрывая, покусывает тугую кожицу над основанием позвоночника, снова облизывая края дырочки, позволяя слюне стекать и скользить по его яйцам, и это не похоже на то, будто Джи трогает его, пока сосет хуй Фрэнка, или целует его губы, или говорит ему, как сильно он собирается его трахнуть. Это похоже на то, будто Джерард выворачивает его наизнанку, и ему все равно этого недостаточно.

— Фрэнк, Фрэнки, — говорит Джи, стоная прямо в него. — Так хорошо, — Фрэнк чувствует, как язык Джерарда скользит между пальцами, а потом движется вниз, облизывая яйца. — Так вкусно.

— Я... — начинает Фрэнк, потому что до сих пор не может поверить, что Джерард _действительно_ хочет пробовать его там. Даже если, в отличие от некоторых, Фрэнк помылся перед тем, как они вышли подписывать вещи. Это Техас в августе, и здесь пиздецки влажно. Но, похоже, Джерард не может насытиться, упираясь своим лицом в отверстие Фрэнка, втягивая носом запах, как это делают собаки около буфета, когда ты не полностью спрятал свои лакомства внутри сумки.

— Шшш, — произносит Джерард, поглаживая его спину. — Так сильно хочу, — и Фрэнки никогда в своей жизни уже не способен был отказать Джерарду. Даже когда он должен был это сделать. Определенно не сейчас, когда Джи не делает никому больно, и это чувствуется настолько, блять, хорошо.

— Да, Джи, да, — дышит Фрэнк, разводя свои ноги немного шире, наклоняя бедра, чтобы предоставить больше доступа.

— Блять, идеально, — говорит Джерард и продолжает говорить дальше, но его язык, и губы, и _лицо_ заняты тщательным исследованием Фрэнка, парень понятия не имеет, о чем он болтает.

Насколько бы сильно Фрэнк ни любил быть оттраханным, он почти никогда не кончал без руки или рта на его члене. Хотя он каждый раз вздрагивает из-за прикосновения пальцев и теперь уже языка Джерарда, он даже не думает о том, как прикоснуться к себе, просто пытаясь отложить неизбежное, так что Джи не останавливается. Эти рваные вздохи, вырывающиеся из его рта, превращаются в попрошайничество, и Фрэнк совсем не контролирует свои слова " _пожалуйстапожалуйстапожалуйста_ ". И тогда он кончает, почти согнувшись от этого напряжения во всем теле, и все-таки не скидывает Джи с себя.

Когда Фрэнк наконец приходит в себя и открывает глаза, то Джерард прямо здесь с растрепанными волосами, покрасневшим лицом и самодовольной ухмылкой.

— Ох, — бормочет Фрэнк.

И на этот раз Джерард, конечно же, произносит:

— Я же тебе говорил.


End file.
